


Stiles, I am NOT your father

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistakes, Older Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: A waitress thinks Stiles is Derek's son.





	

"Hey" Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek as he sat,  
"Hey babe," Derek smiled "how was work?"

"Oh, don't even ask, I'll need a cup of coffee before I'll tell all about my horrible boss."

Derek laughed and signaled with his hand for the waitress,

"Ready to order?" the waitress asked,

"Uh, yeah, can I please get hot chocolate?" Stiles asked,

"Of course, and you, sir?" the waitress turned to Derek,

"Can I get a green tea with mint and lemon?"

"Will do!" the waitress smiled and left,

"You're such an old man! Who orders green tea at a coffee house ?!" Stiles laughed,

"Who orders hot chocolate?" Derek shot back,

"You're lucky I love you."  
"I know," Derek said "so, how was work?"

"Oh, right! So my stupid boss decided to make me his butler so this old man could stare at my ass while I serve them coffee!"

"You want me to go talk to him?" Derek offered,

"No, that'll be weird, although you could scare them"

"You want me to go and scare your boss, how exactly?" Derek asked,

"Maybe when he'll see that I have a really hot boyfriend he'll stop hitting on me" Stiles said,

"Sure, I'll come visit you tomorrow, maybe I could come without my shirt"

"That's a great idea!" Stiles said "Oh god, he's calling me again"

"Answer him" Derek looked at the vibrating phone,

"Hello?" Derek heard Stiles say as he left to talk with his boss,

"Here are you drinks" The waitress arrived with their drinks,

"Thank you," Derek said,  
"And if I may say, I think you guys look very cute" The waitress added,

Derek blushed and grinned, "Thank you, again."

"I wish my father and I would get along like you do"

"I'm sorry- what?" Derek's smile dropped.

"You and your son.. you ..- .."

"That was my boyfriend." Derek said,

"You-oh god, oh my god, I am so sorry!" The waitress quickly apologized "he just look so young and you- I should really stop talking I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, really .."

"I'll better go" the waitress left, more like run.

"What was that about?" Stiles sat at his chair,

"Nothing .." Derek said,

"You sure?"

"The waitress thought that I'm your father." Derek said,

"Oh god, oh g-" Stiles started laughing "oh my god!"

"So not funny Stiles," Derek said,

"Aww, what happened old guy? Am I not good enough to be your son?" Stiles laughed,  
"You're my boyfriend!" Derek said,

"Right, right, sorry"

"Do you think I'm old?" Derek asked,

"Can an old man do all the things you do in bed?"

"I guess not .."

"Good, then you're not old" Stiles took a sip from his hot chocolate,

"Hey," Derek leaned in "You wanna go home and check if we're not old?"

"Derek Jonathan Hale, are you offering what I think you're offering?"

"I guess so"

"Go pay, do it fast, I'll wait in the car." Stiles ran to the car,

When Derek got up to pay the waitress came again "Hi, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry, again, everything is on the house, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Derek said,

"Please let me make it up to you, take this cookies for free" she handed him a box of cookies,  
"Thanks ... I think."

"Derek? What's taking you so long?" Stiles entered the room,

"Just a minute, babe"

"Is that your boyfriend?" The waitress asked and Derek nodded,

"The girl who thought my boyfriend was my father, I guess?"

"Sir, I am so so sorry!" the girl said again,

"It's ok, now if you'll excuse us, my boyfriend who is not my father and I need to go have wild sex so bye" Stiles pulled Derek away.

Later, Derek and Stiles would lay in bed, Stiles was asleep, Derek would look at him and think, how the hell did he get so lucky.


End file.
